sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanguard-class Battleship
Vanguard, Cascadian Dreadnought laid down 1916 Units: 2 *''CRS Vanguard'' *''CRS Formidable'' Displacement: 33,109 t light; 35,173 t standard; 37,621 t normal; 39,578 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (698.70 ft / 680.00 ft) x 99.30 ft x (30.00 / 31.32 ft) (212.96 m / 207.26 m) x 30.27 m x (9.14 / 9.55 m) Armament: 12 - 14.00" / 356 mm 52.0 cal guns - 1,620.00lbs / 734.82kg shells, 100 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1916 Model 4 x 3-gun mounts on centreline ends, evenly spread 2 raised mounts - superfiring 16 - 6.00" / 152 mm 50.0 cal guns - 114.33lbs / 51.86kg shells, 150 per gun Quick firing guns in casemate mounts, 1916 Model 16 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 10 - 3.00" / 76.2 mm 50.0 cal guns - 14.29lbs / 6.48kg shells, 1,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1916 Model 7 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 3 x Single mounts on side ends, majority aft 3 raised mounts Weight of broadside 21,412 lbs / 9,712 kg Main Torpedoes 2 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 23.00 ft / 7.01 m torpedoes - 1.464 t each, 2.929 t total submerged side tubes 2nd Torpedoes 12 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 23.00 ft / 7.01 m torpedoes - 1.464 t each, 17.572 t total below water reloads Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 14.0" / 356 mm 370.00 ft / 112.78 m 17.00 ft / 5.18 m Ends: Unarmoured Upper: 8.00" / 203 mm 370.00 ft / 112.78 m 10.00 ft / 3.05 m Main Belt covers 84 % of normal length - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 3.00" / 76 mm 400.00 ft / 121.92 m 28.00 ft / 8.53 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 80.00 ft / 24.38 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 18.0" / 457 mm 7.00" / 178 mm 14.0" / 356 mm 2nd: 3.00" / 76 mm 2.00" / 51 mm 3.00" / 76 mm - Armoured deck - single deck: For and Aft decks: 4.00" / 102 mm Forecastle: 2.00" / 51 mm Quarter deck: 2.00" / 51 mm - Conning towers: Forward 16.00" / 406 mm, Aft 5.00" / 127 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Geared drive, 4 shafts, 55,500 shp / 41,403 Kw = 23.04 kts Range 9,000nm at 13.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 4,405 tons Complement: 1,349 - 1,755 Cost: £5.640 million / $22.561 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 4,628 tons, 12.3 % - Guns: 4,600 tons, 12.2 % - Weapons: 28 tons, 0.1 % Armour: 13,998 tons, 37.2 % - Belts: 5,326 tons, 14.2 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 1,243 tons, 3.3 % - Armament: 3,425 tons, 9.1 % - Armour Deck: 3,497 tons, 9.3 % - Conning Towers: 508 tons, 1.4 % Machinery: 2,068 tons, 5.5 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 12,415 tons, 33.0 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 4,512 tons, 12.0 % Miscellaneous weights: 0 tons, 0.0 % Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 48,946 lbs / 22,202 Kg = 35.7 x 14.0 " / 356 mm shells or 7.5 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.04 Metacentric height 5.4 ft / 1.6 m Roll period: 18.0 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 70 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.95 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.25 Hull form characteristics: Hull has a flush deck, a normal bow and a round stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.650 / 0.655 Length to Beam Ratio: 6.85 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 26.08 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 45 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 56 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 10.00 degrees Stern overhang: 15.00 ft / 4.57 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 20.00 %, 21.00 ft / 6.40 m, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m - Forward deck: 35.00 %, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m, 17.00 ft / 5.18 m - Aft deck: 30.00 %, 17.00 ft / 5.18 m, 17.00 ft / 5.18 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 17.00 ft / 5.18 m, 17.00 ft / 5.18 m - Average freeboard: 18.21 ft / 5.55 m Ship tends to be wet forward Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 82.8 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 130.1 % Waterplane Area: 51,727 Square feet or 4,806 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 101 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 211 lbs/sq ft or 1,032 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.98 - Longitudinal: 1.23 - Overall: 1.00 Excellent machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform Good seaboat, rides out heavy weather easily Category:SDNW3 Dreadnoughts Category:Cascadian Naval Vessels